


A Final Chance

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Ghetsis actually succeeds in his plans of domination over the Unova region there is only one final thing he needs before he can be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Final Chance

Unova was nothing more than a frozen Hell now. The region was almost entirely in cased in an ice that would not melt, not now, not ever. The few areas that managed to escape this imprisonment were now barren wastelands, devoid of any life. Some of the citizens had managed to escape from suffering the same fate as their region, but it was too late for most. Those remaining were either forcibly removed and sent off to live elsewhere, a place undoubtedly full of suffering, or frozen in the ice. Any Pokemon that could be found were detained and transported away.

How could such tragedies happen to the region? Team Plasma, of course. It came as a shock to all when they struck. No one ever expected this to happen. Of course, the horribleness of Team Plasma was well known by all now after what they attempted only a mere two years before. After that happened it seemed unlikely that the team could attack again. They only had one plan after all, one that had taken years to complete. But Team Plasma’s ruthless ruler, Ghetsis, had thought of what would happen if his plans were to fail and had a second plan ready to set forth, one that was much faster than the first. And incredibly more successful.

It had taken years of dedication and hard work for this to work, but Ghetsis had finally achieved his goals, gained the power he wanted, no, deserved. He now not only owned most, if not all, of the regions strongest Pokemon, but was also the unopposed ruler of Unova with thousands of others lives in his hands. Those who were left in Unova to serve him were much too afraid of his wrath to attempt to overthrow him, knowing his cruelty knew no bounds as he had even murdered a young boy to reach his goals, one who foolishly tried to stop him before all of this started. The other regions seemed to just ignore his rise to power, too afraid of what would happen to their own if they attempted to stop him. 

With all the power, wealth, and people of Unova belonging to Ghetsis it would seem he truly had everything he wanted. But no, as great as this was, there was just one missing thing. One missing piece that would make all of this perfect. 

“Sir? We’ve found him and brought him here, just as you instructed.”

And there it was. The final thing that Ghetsis needed: Alder.

Standing from his chair, Ghetsis looks to the grunt with a grin so unpleasant that he actually shudders. ”Wonderful. Bring him in right now.”

Nodding, the grunt leaves only to return seconds later with three others, all who are holding onto Unova’s once great champion. His face had been covered by a bag and arms bound behind his back. One of the grunts tries to force the man down, but he resists, stubbornly standing as he is, causing the grunt to scowl. ”Show some respect for your king,” he hisses to him before kicking him hard behind the knees, forcing the man’s legs to give in and him to fall to his knees. 

Ghetsis watched in amusement, even chuckling some at this. Even when there was no hope for him the fool still has to be troublesome and defiant. ”Thank you, you are all dismissed for now. I can handle things from here.”

The grunts give a small salute to their leader and then leave the room in a quick walk, all knowing that whatever was about to happen would not be pleasant for anyone. Once they are gone, Ghetsis waits a few moments before approaching the ex-champion, examining him some. The trademark poncho he wore was absent and the black shirt he wore underneath was torn and dirty. Large dark purple, almost black, bruises were scattered over his body. Ghetsis was sure the man didn’t go out without a fight. 

Reaching out, the Plasma leader pulls the bag over the other’s head, revealing that his face also terribly bruised and a gag had been placed in his mouth. Immediately, Ghetsis’ is met with the narrowed grey eyes of his childhood friend glaring up at him, full of a hatred so strong any other would would likely flee in fear of their life from him. However, all Ghetsis does at this was laugh, folding his arms behind his back as his cool red gaze met the angry grey. ”Alder, how wonderful it is to see you. Has your visit been pleasant? I can see my grunts have been treating you very well so far.”

All that Alder gives in response are muffled obscenities, struggling against his bounds and gag. Ghetsis’ visible eye lights up in amusement at this and he begins to chuckle again, softly at first, but it grows louder. ”Hm? What’s that, Alder? I can’t quite understand you. Would it help if I take this off?” His gloved hand reaches toward the gag. Alder immediately jerks away from him, falling backwards. ”Now, now, Alder. No need to be afraid. I’m just a weak delusional old man whose ludicrous plans will neverwork, remember?” 

Alder glares up to him from the floor, breathing heavily in pain, looking more vulnerable than Ghetsis could ever remember seeing him. He was battered, bruised, and beaten, but still not yet broken. Ghetsis somewhat admired how Alder was able to stay strong through all the hardships he faced. But at the same time seeing the one he once thought of as a friend, the one he once loved, someone he thought would always be with him but ended up abandoning him, in such a state filled Ghetsis’ dark heart with glee, giving him a sick sadistic pleasure, knowing he would make him regret ever doubting him, ever leaving him.

“Now, I will take this gag off and you will remain quiet. You are not to speak until I tell you and you will behave, understood? Good.” With little care, Ghetsis rips the gag from the man’s mouth and tosses it off to the side and looks to Alder, waiting, knowing that it would be unlikely he would actually listen to the order. And he was right.

Almost immediately after it’s off, Alder spits at him then yells with words full of venom. ”Ghetsis, wha—”

The moment Alder begins to speak, his face is hit hard with the large end of Ghetsis’ staff. He cries out in pain, rolling over. Shaking his head, Ghetsis walks towards him, placing a foot onto his face and pressing down. ”I told you not to speak, didn’t I? You would do well to listen unless you would like to suffer pain worse than this instead of benefit from the offer I am about to give you.” 

Alder didn’t resist or speak any more, seeming to give in some, possibly out of pain or maybe even interest. Either way, Ghetsis was pleased.

“Years ago when we were just teenagers I told you of my plans, my ideas, everything about this. And you just scoffed at them, ignoring them and me both, telling me to forget about this nonsense because it was crazy and couldn’t be done.” There’s a moment of pause as Ghetsis smiles at that, enjoying showing Alder just how wrong he was before he continued. ”But despite that, I still offered you a place by my side when I ruled. I gave you the option to help me, the option to rule along side me when I succeeded. An option you declined. Foolishly declined…”

Thinking of the memory causes somewhat of a dull ache in the man’s chest, a sad feeling he wasn’t used to. It’s quickly replaced by another one though, one of anger that wants to lash out, something that makes Ghetsis’ usual cool demeanor vanish momentarily as he glares coldly down at the man under his boot with his dark red eye, stepping down on him even harder now, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. This only lasts a few moments. Just as suddenly as it appears it disappears and within moments his usual collected composure returns, oddly pleasant smile now on his face as he backs away, releasing Alder. ”I will give you this offer one final time, give you one more chance to share my glory. Alder, would you like to rule Unova along side me? I suggest you think carefully before answering.”

It’s a struggle, but Alder manages to sit back up on his knees and spits at Ghetsis once again, hitting him in the face this time. ”Share in what glory?! This is a broken, ruined land, Ghetsis! There’s nothing to rule but a terrified people and a wasted land that YOU and your pet scientist destroyed! If you do this, you do it alone! I want no part of it. I want no part of you. You are truly a lonely, bitter, imperfect shadow of the man I loved and called friend. I’d rather die a free man than a slave to your ambition. “

Slowly, Ghetsis raises his hand to his face, wiping it clean from the spit. He looks at the wet mark its left on his glove and he can feel that rage boiling inside him once again. After he had just so kindly given Alder a second chance the old fool had the nerve to degrade and insult him, continue to act as if Ghetsis was in the wrong with his plans. No matter, though. Ghetsis knew the chances of Alder accepting were unlikely. All he wanted out of this was a way to stop whatever opposing forces still existed, either it be from a joining or an ending. And now it was clear how this would be finished.

“If that’s how you want it, then so be it.” With a snap of his fingers, the Shadow Triad appear around Alder and grab a hold of him. ”I am better off without you anyways.” The man turns away, heading back to his desk, a smile on his face as he hears a loud ragged cry from behind him, followed by a choking sound and a liquid hitting the marble floors, and then finally, a loud thump against the ground.


	2. Remorse

Alder was gone. 

It didn’t sink in for awhile, it took weeks after the mans death in fact. Every so often memories of the man would surface themselves, cause Ghetsis to think of him. For the most part he brushed them off, telling himself he would deal with whatever plans involving the man came up later. But he eventually realized there wouldn’t be a later, would never be a later.. Alder was dead, murdered by his Shadow Triad, and it was because of him.

He had ordered death on the first person he was able to call a friend, a person who for years tried to help Ghetsis at signs of him becoming ‘unwell’. The two had known each other for years, ever since they were ten, when they first started their Pokemon journeys. Alder was the first trainer Ghetsis met on the road. The first person he battled with and the first challenge he won. The fiery spirited redhead took the defeat so horribly the two became rivals, challenging each other every chance they had. But it didn’t last long, not at all. They quickly learned that Ghetsis was the only one who was able to calm the older boy, keep him from being so competitive and taught him to keep from straining his Pokemon. And in return Alder helped Ghetsis, pushed him to go all out in battle, pushed him to realize his true potential as a trainer.

They eventually became the best of friends, their heated arguments reduced down to teasing and playful competition, like who would clam the champion position first. Whenever they could, they would travel together, train with each other, spend as much time as they could with each other. Eventually, Alder became the first person that Ghetsis loved. And the feelings were returned. The two spent more time together after that, became more passionate and even more intimate with each other. Ghetsis showed his love through words and Alder through actions. They were happy together and for awhile it seemed like that’s how things were going to stay. 

Those memories were the ones that began to haunt Ghetsis, force him to remember his best friend, his old love, the man he had killed out of anger. And for the first time in years he felt something, a feeling he had long forgotten. It was sadness. A strong, powerful sadness. A feeling of remorse for his actions, what he’s done. It caused him to cry. Not, not just cry. Sob. Ghetsis sobbed over this, realizing what he had done. The walls he built up over the years came crumbling down fast and it seemed as if the old Ghetsis, the one that once existed years ago, was showing through. He had killed Alder, he would never see him again, never be able to be with him again. He had killed the first man he loved, the first man to show him kindness no one else would, the fist man to…push him away.

He had ordered death on the first man to reject him, a man who promised to always be there for him but then told him to get out when he became ‘too much for him to handle’. As the years went on Ghetsis changed from the kind sweet boy he once was. He became, as others described it, paranoid, obsessive, frightening. He became more cold and cruel, manipulating others and doing only what would benefit him. He became controlling, considering all others to be below him, things for his amusement, things he could control for fun. And because he deserved to. He was better than all of them after all, he deserved power over others. Power over everything.

As time went on, Ghetsis realized his true potential, his true destiny: to claim the power he deserved and rule over Unova, not only as a champion, but as their king. These ideas he shared confidently with Alder, sure that he would agree. How could he not? They were perfect. They were perfect just as Ghetsis was. But Alder didn’t agree, he yelled and accused Ghetsis of being psychotic and crazy, a fool. He told him that his plans would never work, to shut up and stop wasting him time thinking of these things. He tried to tell him to go get help. All he would do was tell him how wrong he was. How evil he sounded. How imperfect he was. And then he left him, told him to never speak with him again. He destroyed their friendship and caused Ghetsis to feel nothing but hate from him for everything he had done and continued to do.

The tears Ghetsis cried for him, all the sorrow he felt over his death, eventually stopped as he realized this, slowly turning instead to a laughter that started small at first but grew and grew until it was crazed and mechanical, echoing through his throne room. If there was any sanity left it the man it seemed to begin now. But it didn’t matter at this point. All that he cared about was Alder, the first man he could call a friend, was dead and he deserved it.


End file.
